


Drarry fluff + other ships

by bitchyoudontevenknow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Crossover, Daddy Kink, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Multi, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Siblings, Smut, Smutty, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchyoudontevenknow/pseuds/bitchyoudontevenknow
Summary: This is set in harrys first year at HogwartsHarry Potter x Draco but lot's of joke ships.-Voldemort is secretly Harry's (Priscilla's) sugar daddy-Miraculous Ladybug cross over, Adrian x Marinette-J.K. Rowling x Trans-George x Fred x Harry-Hermione x Ron-Weird fucking fetishesAnd more random shit, but somehow there is actually a good story line in all of this.This is a crack fic don't take it seriously
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Harry Potter/Voldemort, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 9





	1. stuff goes down at the weasley house hold part 1

**Author's Note:**

> -hey guys this is a three person JOKE fanfic, please do not take this seriously we are doing this for laughs we don't support incest and under aged sex.  
> \- we really just did this one ship for jokes but there are more ships in this as minor plot lines.  
> \- there is only one kind of serious ship in this, the others are just jokes. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read, we would hate to upset yall <3

Content warning: underage sex, incest  
Freds pov

I had just unlocked the front door of my house. I was looking forward to just relaxing, after a long day at work when my lover stepped out of our bedroom wearing black lingerie and bunny ears whilst holding a leather whip and a wand which he waved and it transformed into a dildo.

-3 months earlier-

I heard yelling from Ron's room. It was probably him and Harry and arguing again. They have been doing that alot lately.

I heard his door slam and someone storm out.

I couldn't deal with Ron crying to me right now so I decided to have a hot shower to relax.

I had just got into the shower when I heard my bedroom door creak open, and was probably Ron Looking for me. 

He wouldnt come in, it was mine and George's space.

A minute later I still hadn't heard the door close, that was strange. I was close to getting out and seeing who it was when I heard their footsteps coming towards the bathroom.

The door creaked open and I saw a figure standing by the door as they closed it gently. The shower curtain was closed so they couldnt see me, but I could see them through the reflection in the mirror.

It was Harry potter.

He was wearing a dress shirt and some tight trousers that really showed off everything.

His eyes were tinted red, he had clearly been crying. Him and Ron must have broken up. 

Finally. Harry deserved better.

I could see him rip off his shirt, showing off those beautiful toned abs. I could see his shoulder muscles unclench. He had let off some anger but there was still fury in those stunning emerald green eyes.

I heard him unzip the fly of his trousers and pull them down.

He stretched his arms behind his back and then he let his underwear slip down to around his ankles and stepped out of it.

Shit. It was hard. He slowly drew back the shower curtain and stepped in, and turned slowly realising that I was in here. He held my gaze and looked at me while smirking; he had realised that I had watched him and not said a word. Shit, he probably thought I was a creep. He took his eyes from my face and looked me up and down, his eyes lingering on my hard dick. He slowly drew his eyes away and stepped closer to me, the tension rising as I looked away in shame, trying not to look at him or make eye contact. He lifted a single finger under my chin and lifted up my head and moved his thumb to gently cup my chin, he turned my face to him. Harry was so close, he was looking at me with a seductive smirk plastered on his face and moved his face to my neck, tilting my head up.

He whispered into my ear, “So I make you flustered, huh? I bet you like what you see.”

He was fucking teasing me, leaving too much space between us, but not enough.

“God-fucking-damn it Harry. I’ll fucking kill you if you continue this, fuck you.” I half-shouted and slammed him against the shower wall.

This was it, our hard cocks pressing against each other. He didn't even bother to look flustered or surprised. I had fucked up big time.

He ran his hands down my shoulders, then my chest, stopping at my hips.

“You gonna fuck me then, Weasley? You’re really taking your time with this.”

God he was so hot when he spoke to me like that, I was dying, but I wanted to tease him before I fucked him.

My thoughts got interrupted when I felt a hand grip aggressively around my throat, and got slammed to the wall.

Oh. This is how we were doing it.

Harry growled “You really thought you could top me? I may be younger but at least I’m not as shit at this as you. Are you a fucking virgin Weasley?” He spat at me before tightening his hold on me and sliding his other hand slowly down to just above my dick. He wasn’t moving fast enough, I couldn’t bare it. I bit my lip holding back a groan as my dick grew harder by the second. He hadn’t even started yet but I was so close to the edge.

He noticed what I was doing and moved his face so close that if I leaned forward our lips would touch; he then ran his tongue over his teeth and smirked, “So you really find this that good? I haven't even started yet.”

Fuck him, he cant shame me like this. I couldn't take the humiliation.

I grabbed his dick and started pumping him as fast as I could, but for some reason it didn’t seem to please him in that same way it would me.

He growled inhumanly and graded my wrist before pushing it into the wall above my head.

“What did we say about trying to be someone you're not. I’m going to fuck you senseless when you deserve it you fucking brat”

Harry then moved his other hand from my neck and forcefully grabbed my cock, he gripped onto it so tight, it was the pain I was getting as punishment yet it felt so good. He slowly spread out his fingers tracing the base and lingering right at the top circling it slowly. I groaned for him to get it over with; the wait was more painful than any torture, he leaned in and simply said,

“I don't think this is a good enough punishment. I told you once but you disobeyed me again. D’you have any fun toys we could play with?”

“In my, uh my bedside drawer.”

What the fuck was he doing. Whatever it was, it was hot.

“You better stay here. If you move, your fucking over, Weasly”

A minute later, he came back with my blue vibrator.

“This is what's going to happen. Since you don't have much stuff of your own, I'm going to go back and get some of mine; from your brother's room. You are going to have this in you on the highest setting the whole time and you're not going to cum the whole time.

“If you do your fucking dead, you understand me?”

I nodded weakly

“Good boy. I'll make sure to take my time.”


	2. stuff goes down at the weasley house part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12 y/o dom fucks two 17 y/o

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hey guys this is a three person JOKE fanfic, please do not take this seriously we are doing this for laughs we don't support incest and under aged sex.  
> \- we really just did this one ship for jokes but there are more ships in this as minor plot lines.   
> \- there is only one kind of serious ship in this, the others are just jokes. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read, we would hate to upset yall <3

Georges POV

I saw my brother stumbling out of the shower- his skin red and blushing in bright crimson. I wondered what had happened and I just assumed that he had taken a hot shower again. It had been a long day at Hogwarts and I stepped into the bathroom. I saw buttons spread on the floor. Was this Fred? I seriously doubted he had the strength to break open a shirt like that but I guess I was wrong.

As I turned on the shower I heard someone walk into the shared room and almost immediately opened the door to the bathroom and call out,

“I’m back you ungrateful brat, now you better have followed my instructions. I will be very angry if you didn’t.”

I recognised that voice, my younger brother’s boyfriend. He must have been with Ron. As I was about to call out that it was me, George, not Ron as Harry opened the curtains aggressively and shoved me into the wall. To say I was flustered was an understatement.

“Nice to see you can obey when you want to.” He growled.  
“What the fuck do you think you are doing Harry. What’s wrong with you?”

Harry looked me in the eyes and simply told me to not talk back, asking me if I forgot.

I looked down to see that Harry’s soaking wet shirt was open without the buttons on it.

Oh.

Well, this is… new, to say the least. I have no idea what was going on with him and Ron, but I knew Harry certainly had a thing for Weasleys. I didn’t think he was the type to cheat on Ron or what was with the situation with their relationship. 

I just knew for certain that a part of me was longing to play a long, pretend that I was my brother, Harry wouldn't suspect it if I acted like my bratty, bottom brother. It wouldn’t be hard after all.

Harry knocked me out of my thoughts by pushing my against the wall again, I realised now that he had undressed and was gripping my hips with both hands while making direct eye contact with me. 

He wasn’t bad and I could see why both my brothers fell for him. I realised that I was hard, this was news to me, I have never been attracted to males let alone being turned on by being a bottom. He noticed, of course, how I had become flustered and simply raised his gaze to my eyes again; not even surprised or arrogant.

“I've come back with some things we could play with. I want to watch you fuck yourself with them”

Jesus. This kid. He sure knows what to say. Wow hes so fucking hot when he talks to me like this.

“Yes, daddy.” I moaned.

I looked to the side in shame when I remembered he was a good 4 years younger than me.

“So,” he smirked, raising an eyebrow. “That's what you're into. Now try this.” he said, turning around and reaching around. He pulled out a dark red dildo from behind him; I stared at it as he walked closer to me. I knew what he had planned for me. I was dying for him to let me use it. I needed to feel something inside of me.

“Fuck youself using this. I want to see you fall apart in front of me like the stupid whore you are.” Harry growled. “You wont cum until I fucking say you can. I want you to hurt when it goes inside of you.”

He pushed me down to the ground and bent down, squatting and leaning over me, holding my chin upwards as I grabbed the dildo and prepared myself. I felt him grab it and push it against my asshole. 

“You better hurry up before I get angry, Weasley.”

I felt for the right position as quickly as I could and eased myself down onto it, grimacing in pain; Harry saw me slowly lowering myself onto it and let go of my face and grabbed my hips again. He gripped them for a second before slamming me down, forcing the dildo into me. I felt a sharp pain and blood dripping out of me. Polluting the clear water rushing onto Harry’s feet. He saw me sitting there, frozen, and stood up and walked round to the back of me.

I thought he was going to take it out and fuck me himself but instead he grabbed the base of the dildo and shoved it up further before edging it back out partially. He used his remaining fingers to loosen me up before thrusting it back in, and pulling it back out so slowly. I moaned loudly as I felt pleasure and pain in a way that I never knew could feel so good. He kept going, slowly at some times and faster at others. I was groaning and gripping onto the shower wall as he kept repeating the same phrasen - “Don’t you dare cum yet, I’m not even started.” I feared what he would do if I disobeyed but it was too hard to stop myself from building up as I felt it rub against my prostate. I wanted to cum so bad. I couldn’t hold it back as I moaned and gasped for air more than I ever have before. The climax felt like a rush of heat. I shivered as I let it go and moaned his name loudly and collapsed back into him, butterflies tingling all over my body. It felt like nothing I have ever experienced.

“You stupid, little peice of shit. You fucking slut.” He spat angrily at me “I told you to do one fucking thing and you do this. You're going to feel worse than you’ve ever felt once I'm done with you. You won't be able to walk properly for days. Turn. Face the wall. If you move I swear to god I will kill you. Fucking brat.”

He stepped out of the shower for a second, searching for something. 

“Shit” Harry murmured. “George?”  
“Yes?” I said quietly.

“What the fuc-  
“You're not…? So that means. You're not… Fred?”

He turned around to look at me,  
“You lied to me, why the fuck did you pretend to be your brother? You could have just fucking said…” He was angry. “You fucking whore Fred. You disobeyed me when I said to stay put, this could’ve been avoided if you just stayed put for only five fucking minutes.”

Fred looked at me and then at Harry, he was obviously confused. And even a bit jealous. Harry noticed this as well as he walked over to him.

“So you are really going to act jealous when you left, I guess I wasn’t as good as you wanted then Weasley.” He spat the name out with such anger and disgust that Fred flinched. Harry took a couple more steps forward.

“I was teasing you before when I called you a slut but now it’s obvious to me that you really are.”

I was shocked by the genuine hurt and anger in Harry’s words as he glared at Fred. Fred tried to say something, it might of been an apology or an excuse but Harry cut him off, 

“I don’t want to hear your pathetic excuses or you're fake fucking apologies.”

I stood there unable to say anything, awkwardly standing in my brother's gaze as he looked at anything except Harry.

“Listen to me-” Fred stammered out before being interrupted.

“No I fucking won’t, you didn’t listen to me did you. No. So you don’t deserve for me   
to listen to whatever you have to say.” Harry looked back at me in the equal amount of disgust, I didn’t know what to say, I did lie to him after all.

I made eye contact with Fred and I nodded at him as I said,

“Just- just let us make it up to you.” I stuttered as I tried to speak up to him.

“What are you saying?” Harry looked suspicious of what we were proposing.  
Fred stepped in, 

“He means that we can prove ourselves to you. Let us make it up to you Harry. Trust us.”

Harry laughed before saying,” Why the fuck would I trust you, you disobeyed me and you lied to me.” He pointed to both of us when he said what we had done.

“Well let us prove to you that you can.”

“You ruined your chances.”

“Please just let us Harry”

He paused to think for a second before saying,

“Well if you want to prove yourselves; fuck eachother.”

We stare at each other and I give a weak shrug. I am seriously into Harry, and I'm sure that Fred was to, so we should make him happy. Prove we are loyal to him and we want him to fuck us senseless.

“Get on your hands and knees then, Fred,” I smirked.

“Just for you harry.” Fred said, smiling weakly; he was still unsure but knew what he had to do.

“Go on then you pussy’s, Daddy's waiting and you don't want to make me even more angry.” I knew he was taking the piss out of me after I called him that, but I didn't comment, he was already pissed at us.

“Get fucking going already” he was   
impatient and I didnt want to make him pissed again.

Fred was kneeling below me and he lifted his eyes and stared at me, slight fear but also curiosity in his eyes.

He cautiously held my dick in his hands, not quite sure what to do yet. Harry was staring, I couldn’t read his eyes, I didn’t know if he was still angry but I wasn’t going to go back on the promise to please him. I lowered a hand slowly towards my brother’s head and slightly pushed his head, hoping he would get what I’m trying to say. Fred looked up at me and moved his head closer to my dick. He was just inches away and I could feel his warm breath on me. He slowly got closer and started to suck me off, slowly at first, then he found a good rhythm and started to get faster.

I felt disgusted at first, after all, he was my brother but then I started to enjoy it and pushed his head further down when I heard a loud bang. It was Harry.

“What the fuck. You guys are brothers, why are you doing this, why are you enjoying your brother sucking on your dick as if he wasn't biologically related to you. That's sick. I was joking, seeing how far you would take it before chickening out.” He stood up looking so disgusted and sickened. He backed away after saying,

“You’re all fucking sick in the head, but this beats anything Ron ever did.”

Harry picked up his shirt - he already had his trousers on and didn’t even look back as he walked out, slamming the door behind him.

We sat there, in the shower, not talking, not even making eye contact. I was startled out of thought when Fred stood up and turned the shower off. He stood standing there, leaning against the wall.  
“Uh, I kind of have to sort… this” I said gesturing to my lower half, “you should, um, probably leave.

“Oh, um yeah. I-I’ll go now.” He walked out awkwardly, not making eye contact.He tripped over the edge of the shower and stumbled across the room, he struggled to open the door handle and then slammed it shut after he stepped out. I was about to start when I heard sobbing from the room but I blocked it out and dealt with what they had both had left me with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -hey guys this is a three person JOKE fanfic, please do not take this seriously we are doing this for laughs we don't support incest and under aged sex.  
> \- we really just did this one ship for jokes but there are more ships in this as minor plot lines.   
> \- there is only one kind of serious ship in this, the others are just jokes. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read, we would hate to upset yall <3

**Author's Note:**

> -hey guys this is a three person JOKE fanfic, please do not take this seriously we are doing this for laughs we don't support incest and under aged sex.  
> \- we really just did this one ship for jokes but there are more ships in this as minor plot lines.  
> \- there is only one kind of serious ship in this, the others are just jokes. If this makes you uncomfortable, please don't read, we would hate to upset yall <3


End file.
